


god knows it’s the only way to heal now

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Series: a fever in my heart [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Number Five | The Boy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Impregnation, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Vanya Hargreeves, Possessive Number Five | The Boy, Pregnancy Kink, References to Knotting, Rutting, Scent Marking, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: “Are there ways that I can help him? As an omega?”“There are a few.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: a fever in my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	god knows it’s the only way to heal now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chevalier_Barthelemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/gifts).



> Dedicating this to Chevalier_Barthelemy, who writes one of my favorite a/b/o fics! If any of you guys like benfiveya, I recommend you read it! 
> 
> This will be the third of my one-shot series, and all titles will be based off lyrics by Ellie Goulding!!!

Eight years after going back in time to solve the apocalypse, Vanya had begun to feel a sense of apprehension again, acquired through witnessing her—

“Is it painful for him?” Vanya whispered to Allison, shaking away the thought. Allison was an alpha too, had likely gone through ruts in her lifetime. “I thought he was going to kill Diego earlier.”

Allison shrugged.

“Will he try to hurt you too?” Vanya realized.

“I’ve mated already.”

Vanya nodded, glancing over to Luther. “Are there ways that I can help him? As an omega?”

“There are a few.”

* * *

Vanya stumbled as she took in the scent of his room. While Five wouldn’t likely hurt an omega for being in there, she’d likely have been killed if she was an alpha. She risked death for encroaching on his space. He hadn’t gotten a rut before this, at least not one she’d ever witnessed, and she was both fearful and fascinated by the concept of her finding him in his room. 

As the thought entered her mind, of him finding her, she climbed onto his bed. His scent had always been a comfort, so she supposed it makes sense that her own would do the same for him. She took quite a bit of time just burrowing herself in his blankets, rubbing her cheek against the fabric and whimpering softly. She was unaware of his whereabouts, and a distressed noise left her at the concept that he was with somebody else. 

Like he’d been summoned, he appeared behind her, hissing at the sight of her. She could see his cock straining against his trousers, not likely to get much relief for the next three days. It had been hard for her not to let her eyes drift the past few days. As his omega, she knew that she was probably welcome to look, but they’d never  _ truly  _ mated. He’d marked her with his scent many times, so no alphas ever approached her when she was in one of the near-heats that had been all her body had allowed of her. However, even with alphas not coming near her, she couldn’t sense his feelings or completely dissipate his concerns and worries, the way many omegas could with their alphas when they’d been mated. 

Vanya nearly groaned as slickness seeped through her underwear, watching her alpha’s eyes drift between her legs, where he could undoubtedly see the cum flowing freely from her. At his inhale, she knew he was taking in her scent. 

“Vanya,” he barked out, voice rough, cock twitching. She knew that he would try to resist this, knowing that he could easily hurt her. They weren’t certain if her powers would get better or worse when combined with her omega biology, and he’d told her that he would take no chances until they knew for sure she could handle them.  _ “What  _ are you doing in here?”

“Come here,” she cooed, reaching for him, dislodging the blankets purposefully, wanting him to take in her scent, having been told from Allison that her scent would always be welcomed by him. He’d been inhaling the air before, but now he looked apprehensive, like he knew that if he breathed in again, he’d lose all control. 

Vanya was betting on that. 

When he glanced down, she spread her legs, letting the alpha take in the sight and smell of her completely. She could feel that sense of her heat  _ almost  _ coming, nearly sobbing when she realized that this would be the time she’d get relief. There had never been a true heat, her biology having been altered by the meds, but she’d still feel the urge to be filled with an alpha’s knot, to bear them a child. 

Even when Five had been gone for years, no alpha had even attempted to touch her, able to smell Five even when she couldn’t. When she saw his eyes darken, his jaw locking, she could understand why they’d be afraid. As it was, the possessiveness in his eyes only sent a stirring through her body, one that made her feel like she was just moments away from truly going into heat, like her body was a tightrope waiting to snap. She wanted him to be her undoing.

“Please, Five, I need you. You won’t hurt me.” Her voice was just a plea, hoping to help the alpha but also for him to trigger that heat from her, for him to give her her body back completely. The meds had robbed her of her powers, of a part of her soul. Alphas were just the soulmates omegas chose to have, so it would stand to reason that he could bring back to her the pieces of her soul that had been buried deeply away, offer them up like roses before a first date.

He nearly collapsed onto his bed, like his body was moving even if his mind was telling him not to, if it was telling him to run away before he hurt her. She tugged him lightly by his tie until he was face to face with her cunt, petting his salt-and-pepper hair in an almost soothing way. 

“Inhale,” she commanded. He glanced up at her, confusion and concern mixing together, tongue reaching out to wet his lips. “I want to help you feel better, Five. It is possible I won’t be able to ever receive a heat after all of the medicine, but I want my alpha to be comfortable, at the very least.

A primal growl left his throat at her words, but his hands against her were tender, as gentle with her as he’d always been. She knew that he was practicing all of his control but his voice was still rough as he snarled,  _ “Your  _ alpha?”

She patted his head softly before dragging her nails along his scalp, continuing to stroke his hair and let him be comforted, cooing to him, “All yours. Promise.”

He dragged his tongue against her panties in response, and her hand stilled, wanting him to keep doing that but unable to say a word with the desire piercing through her so intensely that she thought she might pass out. “You will get a heat eventually,” Five told her, clearly not noticing that she was going into one right now, drenching his bed in her scent completely. “And when you do, I will fuck you until you’re pregnant with our child.”

_ “Fi—” _ She couldn’t even finish the word, but his eyes were going dark, now realizing. Vanya fell against the mattress as he tore her underwear from her body, breathing in the smell of her cunt as his tongue wedged between her walls, licking up the way her body was responding to him, snarling when her hips rocked against his face. “I need you to—”

She needed more than just his tongue inside of her. Vanya needed the alpha’s knot, needed Five’s cock inside of her, spearing her until she felt like she was being split apart and unable to be put back together. The sheer  **_need_ ** she was feeling was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before, and she trusted Five to understand, to make it better for her. 

Without hesitation, he ripped off his clothing, only stopping to ask that she was alright with it and waiting for her to nod before he was lining himself up to her entrance, bottoming himself out with one clean thrust that sent stars to brush over her vision. “I meant my words, Vanya,” he said, pulling back enough that she could see her slickness coating the length of him before he roughly shoved himself back inside. His voice held promises that she desperately needed him to keep, “Until you’re pregnant our child.”

_ “Please,”  _ she whimpered, rolling her hips and causing a sharp gasp to leave his throat. Though she’d never seen an alpha in heat, she wondered if he was even more primal than most, after all of the years alone. If his desire to populate the earth would have existed even if he wasn’t an alpha. She would ask him another time when her desires didn’t outweigh her reason. There was one thing she needed from her alpha, now, though. “I need you to do it, Five. Don’t wait until—”

His lips found her neck, ready to mark her as his, listening to her orders. He would be her mate as she had chosen him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be 35 unrelated one-shots, ranging from 1k-6k words. All of them will be a/b/o dynamics. I’ll try to post the next one soon, and, if you’re following my long a/b/o heptagreeves multichap, know that an update is coming!


End file.
